Pokemon Ranger Fightin the darkness
by DarkAngel443
Summary: It seems as if everything is returning to normal in Almia but then Kate is kidnapped by a new, powerful Team. Kate is worried about betraying the Union but then Stockholme syndrome developes with a person she never guessed would befriend her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold day at the Ranger Union and operator Rythmi was sitting at her desk, her eyes focused on the monitor in front of her. Her best friend and Top ranger Kate Davis was sitting beside her engrossed in a book. Suddenly the peace was shattered by a loud beeping. Kate looked up, irritated at the disruption. Keith, having heard the noise, wandered into the room and went over beside Rythmi where a small crowd had formed around her and Kate.

'Whats up?' Keith asked.

"There's been a disturbance in Boyleland. Apparently two figures in cloaks have brought hostile Pokémon with them to the volcano." Chairperson Erma replied. "Kate and Keith. Please investigate, but also be careful." Kate and Keith nodded and after receiving a torrent of good wishes headed out to Boyleland. They flew on Staraptor they had captured before leaving, shivering slightly in the cool air. It was when the temperature suddenly rose that they knew they were above Boyleland.

Kate and Keith flew down to Boyleland. They walked to through the town and to the entrance of the temple in a comfortable silence. Blocking the entrance to the volcano were two people. Their faces were hidden beneath the hoods of the cloaks they had wrapped around themselves. Kate and Keith jogged over in their direction to confront them. "Who the hell are you?" Keith demanded loudly. Kate rolled her eyes. That boy never thought before doing something. it was one of the things she liked about him though.

"Now, now Keith-noob. There's no need for raised voices." The taller of the two people spoke, with a lazy drawl.

Kate gasped. "Ice. I thought you'd been arrested."

The man threw back his hood to reveal that he was in fact, Ice. He smirked. "Ah dear Katie. You always were the bright one. You think things through before you act. So unlike your boyfriend here. And yes Lavana and I were in prison until a few days ago but we got released early for good behavior."

Lavana pulled down her hood as well. "I can't wait to get this stupid thing of me. It's so unfashionable." She complained loudly, seeming to forget that there were two Top Rangers in front of them who hated her guts.

Ice scowled at Lavana. "Remember the plan love." He said rather harshly. Lavana blushed but said nothing more. Ice smiled, as if Lavana had never spoken. "Anyway. We got released and we want revenge. I'm most certainly not going to reveal my plan to people like you but what I will tell you is that, Team Dim Sun is no more. A new and more powerful team is on the rise. One who isn't afraid to kill to get what they want." His voice had lowered to a whisper and Lavana, Kate and Keith all jumped when Ice suddenly shouted out. "Go, Breloom." His hand pulled a pokeball from his belt and he tossed it into the air. Kate and Keith stepped back to avoid being squashed by the furious looking Breloom. "Breloom attack the girl." Ice commanded. His eyes narrowed. "And to keep the boy occupied. Go Electrive!" He tossed another pokeball into the air and an Electrive emerged from it.

The Breloom lunged out at Kate who managed to roll out of the way and unclip her styler. She shot out a disc at the agile pokemon and started the capture. Meanwhile the Electrive was keeping Keith busy by shooting bolts of lightning in all directions. It was a miracle that they didn't hit Kate who was absorbed in her own capture.

Several minutes later, Kates styler beeped to acknowledge the capture. She stood still and tried to catch her breath. The Breloom had been incredibly stubborn and hadn't wanted to be capture. "Breloom. Stun spore." Ice barked.

Kate stood, frozen in fear and horror as the Breloom made a strangled noise and then stated to advance towards Kate. Keith who had just finished his own capture made to go to help Kate. Ice shook his head patronizingly. "We can't have that now. Electrive take care of him." The Electrive roared and shot a thunderbolt at Keith. He was unable to dodge it in time and the attack hit him square on. He collapsed to the ground as electricity ran through his body and was unconscious a few seconds later.

Kate's training kicked in just as Breloom unleashed the move. Kate scrambled backwards as a yellow mist filled the air around her. The pokemon then turned and ran away. Ice took a step towards Kate, who was already feeling the affects of srun spore. She tripped and landed on the hard ground, trying to shake off the feeling of helplessness in her limbs.

She almost didn't see Ice as he stood beside her. There was a flash of something black, then nothing as the item collided with Kate's head, knocking her into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So. This story finally got updated after an awfully long break! Yay! I can't think anything else to put here so just enjoy and review!**

When Kate woke up, she was in a very blue room. Blue carpets, blue paint on the walls, a bed with a blue quilt. The only thing that wasn't blue was the cupboard which was white. Obviously Ice had designed this room. There was nobody else there as far as she could tell. A brief smirk passed Kate's lips as she imagined Ice hiding in the cupboard. The smirk disapeared quickly though as she realised where she was. She was at Ice's mercy, tied to the blue chair she was sitting on by her ankles and wrists. She pulled against her restraints, hoping to find some weakness but no. She was tied tightly, a smidgeon on the tight side as Barlow used to say.

If only Barlow was here. Kate thought. He could snap her bindings without even breaking a sweat. She jumped in her seat when she heard a noise behind her that sounded like a door being unlocked. There were several soft footsteps behind her and then a hand was lightly brushing against the back of her neck.

"Don't struggle Katie." Kate only struggled harder when she heard Ice's whisper. Ice sighed. "Stop struggling now before I make you." His voice still sounded polite and formal but there was now a dangerous edge to it.

"What do you want?" Kate snapped.

Ice laughed. "Looks like somebody's cranky." He started to move in front of Kate.

"Being kidnapped does that to me." Kate repsonded dryly.

"Most sorry about that." Ice shrugged, not looking or sounding sorry at all. "Orders."

"Who's giving the orders?" Kate was curious now. By the way Ice had acted, she had presumed that he was the leader in the scheme. Apparently not.

Ice looked as if he was about to reply but he changed his mind and closed his mouth, his hands sinking into his coat pockets.

"What are the Union's plans?" Ice asked suddenly, jolting Kate from her trance.

"Why should I tell you?" Kate snarled. She was confused. The Union had no secret plans as far as she knew. Why did Ice think they did? She wasn't going to let Ice know that she had no idea what he was on about though. If he thought they were hiding some big secret, she might be able to bargain with him for her freedom. As long as what she was telling Ice was complete and utter rubbish, she wouldn't betray the Union.

"You're in my house." Ice listed off the reasons on his fingers as he spoke. "I can always go and get someone who may be more willing to spill the secrets, Keith for example."

Kate felt raw fear, something she hadn't felt since Operation Brighton. How dare Ice threaten her friends? If she had been untied; she would have launched herself at Ice, aiming to cause him pain.

Ice saw her face try to hide the fear and anger and chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't want to co-operate?" He asked, kneeling in front of Kate, thankful for the fact that her legs were tied to the chair. He certainly didn't want to be on the recieving end of a viscous kick, courtesy an irate Kate

Kate didn't reply. What started instead was an intense staring match between the pair. Ice with his calm, almost cruel eyes and Kate, seething with anger. Ice couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were a bright blue. Such a similar colour to his, yet so different. Her eyes, even when filled with hatred, held a warmth that had never been seen in his.

Neither spoke until Ice stood up. "I'm going to leave now." He said slowly. "You can have a little think about your predicament and when I come back, I'm sure you'll tell me everything I want to know."

"And if I don't?"

Ice didn't reply. Instead, he smiled at her, and quickly left the room through the door behind Kate.


	3. Apologies

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry about the mess-up with the last chapter. :S I feel so stupid right now... I'll have the correct chapter posted ASAP. ONce again, I'm really sorry. Thanks to Ukulele Pichu and sugar sweet kitten-nya for letting me know. **

**Happy new year by the way!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So. Here's the _real_ chapter this time. I promise. I hope it was worth the confusion and the wait. Thanks again to Ukelele Pichu and sugar sweet kitten-nya for pointing out my mistake with the last chapter. Enjoy! :)**

_Place: Ranger Union  
Time: 13:41 _

The Union was the busiest Keith had seen it since Operation Brighton.

He stood with Rythmi, watching intently over her shoulder, eyes fixed on the computer that was currently trying to locate Kate. Kate's styler's tracking device had been left on but her location was constantly changing.

Keith felt frustration grow as the blue circle went from Boyleland to Shiver Camp and then to Chicole Village.

Keith was almost certain that Ice was playing some sort of game with them. At the moment, the accepted excuse for the stylers malfunction was that it had been damaged, not that Ice was planning on luring them somewhere. Keith wasn't sure.

Sven and Wendy were scanning Almia at that moment, trying to spot something, anything, that could give them a clue as to Kate's whereabouts. Keith was on standby, waiting for the moment that one of the older top rangers would call for back-up.

Keith froze when the circle settled on the Chroma ruins. It didn't move.

Keith took a step back, prepared to call Erma to let her know.

"Wait a sec." Ryhtmi's hand landed on Keith's arm. "Let me make sure it's right."

Ryhtmi's fingertips danced over the keyboard, issuing orders to the computer. Keith struggled to keep up. Seconds later, a window popped up on the screen. Rythmi had it read and dismissed before Keith had even finished the first sentence.

"It's real as far as I can tell."

"Great. Erma!" Keith called out. He started talking as soon as the elderly lady was standing beside him. "We think Kate's in the Chroma ruins. Is Sven still there?"

"Yes. Marcus is speaking to him at the moment. He's checked around the Highlands and was just about to enter the ruins."

"Please Erma, can I go and help the search."

Erma hesitated for a moment. "OK. Be careful. I'll tell Sven to wait until you get there."

"Thank you so much." Keith didn't bother with any more words. Instead, he made his way outside as quickly as he could with all the people buzzing around. Downstairs was even busier than upstairs, if that was possible.

Civilians clustered in nervous groups, eager to hear about what had happened and seeking reassurance that everything would be all right.

Keith ignored them all.

Outside, several reporters pounced.

"No comment." Keith said as a pink-haired reporter accosted him. The other reporters, wisely, stayed back as he captured the Staraptor that had made it's nest outside the Union.

The air stung Keith's face as he flew. He dug his heels into the bird's feathered side, urging it to fly faster so he could get down to searching for Kate.

If a single hair on Kate's head had been harmed, Keith would make that lowlife scum Ice _pay_.

_Place: Unknown  
Time: Unknown_

Kate woke up with a thumping headache and a mouth that tasted of cotton wool. She stretched out, only realising when she had finished that she was no longer bound to the chair. She was still in that blue room but this time, there had been a small table added with a tray of food.

Kate regarded the tray suspiciously. A small bowl of pasta, crackers in a plastic wrapping and a bottle of water. The seal on the crackers and water was both unbroken but Kate was still reluctant to eat or drink. Arceus only knew what had been added to the food.

She stood up, pointedly ignoring the tray and protesting stomach.

The first thing she checked out was the door. It seemed out of place in the room, a heavy steel thing which had no visible way of opening from Kate's side.

Kate continued her search of the room. There were clothes hanging in the cupboard. Kate rifled through them, curious to find that they were all her size. There was no shoes.

The bed also provided nothing useful. The thin blanket and sheet concealed nothing that could aid Kate's escape.

A frustrated moan escaped Kate's mouth. She was starving and parched, confused as to what Ice even_ wanted_ with her and it seemed like there was no way out of the room.

She sank onto the bed, willing herself to think of something, anything that could help her situation.

_Come on. Think._

Kate urged herself. No helpful ideas came to find.

There was a loud click, then the steel door began to open.

Kate held her breath.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I wanted to get this chapter done and posted before exams started up again (it's mock exams a mere month after out Christmas exams). Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I'll try to get one more chapter posted up beofre the exams. The only writing time I have is at the weekends as I'm literally forbidden from doing anything that isn't music or school related Monday to Friday. :P Well, that's enough about me whining about my life. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Remember, please review!**

Sven paced as he waited for Keith to arrive. Luxray sat on a large rock nearby, motionless except for his swinging tail which occasionally scuffed the ground.

If Keith didn't hurry up and arrive, Sven would forced to go on without him.

Luxray snorted with displeasure, just as Sven heard the steady beat of wings.

Finally, Keith was here.

"Took you long enough." He said by way of greeting as Keith dropped from the bird.

Keith didn't reply.

"Come on. Let's go find Kate." Luxray lead the way into the underground ruins, his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light.

Sven switched on his torch but shook his head when Keith went for his. "Save it. We might need it later."

Sven and Keith moved slowly, wary of missing something important or stepping on an unseen Pokemon.

They were in the entrance of the chamber where they had faced a Spiritomb during the time of Dim Sun when they realised something was wrong.

The chamber was completely empty of Pokemon and the Odd Keystones that the Spiritomb occupied weren't right.

Sven extended an arm, catching Keith, just as he was about to enter the cavern.

"What's wrong?" Keith sounded worried.

Sven shone his torch onto one of the Keystones. "Do they seem odd to you?"

"Not-" Keith squinted. "They do actually. They look like they're made from metal or something."

Sven bent down to pick up a stone. He tossed it into the center of the Keystones. The top rangers barely had enough time to jump back as a thick metal grille crashed down before them. Had they been in the room, they would have been trapped.

As the echo of the crash died away, Sven heard the distinctive sound of a countdown.

"Run!" He bellowed.

Keith didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Kate was expecting Ice as the door swung open. Instead, Lavana stood there, scowling, manicured nails tapping a holstered gun.

Kate wasn't sure how scared her more. Ice had never truly been openly hostile but he seemed more cunning and much more ruthless than his red-haired partner-in-crime.

Lavana cast a glance around for the tray, saw it untouched and her scowl grew.

"I've come to warn you." Somehow, Kate didn't think it was Lavana's idea to warn her. "Ice says that you'd better be ready to talk the next time he comes."

Lavana pursed get lips and Kate was forced to choke back the insane desire to laugh at her disgruntled expression.

"And I suggest you eat. It might be all you get for a while."

Lavana laughed while Kate's hands formed into fists. At that moment, she wanted to hurt Lavana, gun or no gun.  
"I'll see you later." With that, Lavana left, the door slamming shut after her.

Kate relaxed as the echo died away. She couldn't remember really hating anyone until Ice and Lavana had kidnapped her.

What did they want with her? The Union had no bloody secret plans so what was Ice talking about? A nasty thought struck Kate. What if the Union was planning something and hadn't told her? Who knew about the plans, if anyone other than Erma and Hastings knew?

Kate forced herself to push all the bad thoughts about the Union to the back of her mind. She needed to find out what Ice was planning and then escape.

And she needed to do it fast


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I've still got another week of exams to go but I still managed to get this chapter written. :) I hope you like it! I'm introducing a new character in the next chapter in case you can't guess. Enjoy and please review. It'll keep me going for the next week and maybe even encourage to put up another chapter. *hint hint* :P**

Kate stayed deep in thought for about an hour. If escape was impossible, she needed some way to contact the Union and let them know where she was. First of all, she had to find out where she was.

That could prove problematic. She doubted that Ice was going to risk letting her escape. She was almost certain that she would be speaking to no low level grunts. They had an amusing tendency to drop information of vital importance that really had no business knowing.

Ice was smart. Kate had to credit him with that much. She probably would never leave the room for the duration of her stay unless it was to use the bathroom.

At that moment, Kate became aware of the pressure in her bladder. She stifled a groan and settled down for a long wait.

* * *

Ice had been kept busy all morning.

It had been one problem after the other.

First of all, the Union had gotten a lock on the Chroma Ruins. That was the least of his worries though. The Union could be dealt with.

Secondly, an Arcanine had escaped from it's cage and went on a rampage throughout the labs, killing it's handler and two scientists. Those deaths would have to be hidden. He couldn't let anything ruin his reputation. Not if he wanted those investors.

Also, his captive had apparently gone on hunger strike. It had been nearly over a day since he had captured, seven hours from she had first woke up. Wasn't the sealed packaging enough to convince her that her food hadn't been poisoned. No. If Ice was going to poison her, he'd tell her outright and feed it to her through a tube. It would be pointless to go through all that trouble to get Kate,then only to kill her.

He was on his way to the Top ranger's room at that moment, boots sounding loudly on the tiled floor. He passed several workers, all of whom nodded respectfully to him. He responded with a nod of his own.

He reached the door to the room Kate was in and paused, making sure that he still had the Pokeball dangling from his belt.

He swiped the card through the slot in the door and it swung open.

Kate was sitting on the bed, eyes closed. She froze when she heard Ice enter.

Ice glanced at the tray, somehow expecting Kate to have eaten since the last time he had checked her on the camera, a mere ten minutes ago.

"What do you want?" She spat.

Ice couldn't hide his amusement. "I'm here to re-accommodate you Katie."

Was it only his imagination or did he see fear flicker in her eyes?

"I'm terribly disappointed that you didn't touch your food. Do you not like the gourmet cuisine that I supplied."

Kate didn't answer. She was scanning his body, no doubt looking for potential weapons.

Ice unclipped the Pokeball. Kate didn't move.

"This is Darla." There was a brilliant flash of red light as the Drowzee appeared between Ice and the ranger. "She'll assist me in re-accomodating you."

Kate realised his intentions and stood sharply, her hand going to her wrist in a futile attempt to unclip her styler that Ice had confiscated long ago.

"Hypnosis." The command was a drawl and one that Darla had obviously expected. The psychic waves hit Kate before she had time to do anything else and moments later, Kate was unconscious.

Ice turned and opened the door and stuck his head out into the hall. "You there." He pointed at the nearest grunt that looked fit to carry someone. "You want to make 1000 bucks?"

"Sure thing boss." The man scrambled over, eager for some easy money. Ice scrutinized the man's face. He was Kirk Ambrose. He had been married for seven years and had three kids. Ice liked to know who worked for him and what made them tick. They were easier to command that way.

"Carry her." Ice motioned towards Kate.

Kirk hesitated. "She's the- That's a top ranger. You sure she ain't gonna wake up and kill me?"

"I'm sure. Do you want the money or not. You could send Hayley to that fancy grammer school you and your wife have been discussing." Kirk went pale. The fact that Ice knew everything about his workers often unnerved them.

The man entered the room and scooped Kate up.

"Do you think you can carry her?" Ice didn't want to risk any severe damage being done to Kate.

"I reckon so."

Ice decided that was good enough for him. "Follow me and do try to keep up."

On this journey through the halls, workers stayed clear of Ice. If they had nowhere to retreat to, they simply pressed in close to walls, muttering greetings.

The journey to Kate's new room was short but even so, Ice could see the telltale signs that Kate would wake up soon. Her cheeks were blushed and she shifted a few times in her carriers arms.

"Leave her on the chair." Ice let Kirk enter the room first. He watched as Kate was lowered onto the chair. "That will do. You'll find the money in your next payslip."

"Thank you sir." Kirk gave an awkward, half bow, then retreated.

Once the man had left, Ice set about securing Kate to the chair. There was nothing as harsh as last time, Ice just cuffed her hands to the bar that had been attatched to the chair, exactly for this purpose.

He surveyed the room. It was plainer than the room Kate had been in before but it did have a bathroom.

He glanced at his watch, Kate would wake up in a few minutes and Ice wanted be in a different part of the building when he did. He wanted Kate's impression of time to be completely distorted.

"Goodbye Katie." He whispered as he closed the door behind him. He would return in a few hours to check on her. Until then, she would be in the capable hands of Dante Smith.


End file.
